O Telefonema
by Madam Spooky
Summary: A vigésima primeira tentativa de Inuyasha em manter Kagome na linha...


**O Telefonema**

_Madam__ Spooky_

-

**Retratação:** Não são meus – eu preferia que fossem um do outro.

**Nota: **Isso é uma espécie de continuação de **_O Jogo_**, apesar da leitura dele não ser necessária para se entender o que está acontecendo.

Basicamente, Inuyasha é um humano e está vivendo com Kagome há tempo suficiente para entender de algumas coisas desse mundo. No geral, não levem muito a sério, é apenas mais uma tentativa de humor.

Um diálogo, apenas. Sem spoilers do anime. Centrado em Inuyasha e Kagome, ambos bastante OOCs...

Obrigada especial à _**Pri**_, pelas dicas.

**_Dedicado à Naru_** – novamente. (Porque bombas como está e meses de atraso fazem parte da tradição.)

-

-

"Alô?"

"Adivinha quem é".

"Ah, de novo não... Inuyasha, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para você não ficar me ligando durante as aulas? Eu acabo de ser expulsa no meio de uma explicação importante por causa dessa sua mania estúpida de não me deixar em paz um instante do dia!"

"Explicação importante, é? Sobre o que exatamente?"

"..."

"Deixe-me adivinhar... Você está apenas supondo porque estava muito ocupada olhando pela janela e procurando nuvens que se parecessem com potes de ramen para prestar atenção".

"E que moral você tem para falar disso, senhor ramen-é-a-razão-da-minha-existência?"

"Ramen é algo essencial à sobrevivência de qualquer ser humano com um mínimo de bom gosto! Isso sem mencionar que é mais saudável que pelo menos noventa por cento das coisas que você acrescenta á lista de compras quando a sua mãe não está olhando. E antes que me venha com uma resposta engraçadinha, devo dizer que tenho certeza que só está enrolando para não admitir que eu estou absolutamente certo. Quer saber, Kagome, no dia em que saírem da sua boca as palavras "você tem toda razão, Inuyasha", nós veremos Naraku sendo entrevistado no David Letterman show sobre seu trabalho como protagonista na regravação de Priscila, a Rainha do Deserto".

"Inuyasha, isso foi golpe sujo! Tem noção da imagem mental que acabou de me mandar? Isso podia ter me causado um trauma permanente!"

"Estou ouvindo um leve tom de riso em meio a essas palavras? Veja pelo lado bom, um trauma permanente não a deixaria ir à escola e se você não tivesse de ir, não precisaria ouvir todas aquelas explicações importantes das quais nunca escuta uma palavra que seja. Incrível como a vida não cansa de mostrar razões para você me agradecer, não é mesmo?"

"Inuyasha..."

"É bom que isso tenha sido um suspiro de reconhecimento".

"Foi um suspiro de cansaço. Mais um pouco dessa conversa e vou acabar me atirando pela primeira janela que vir. Afinal, você vai ou não dizer por que me ligou? É bom que tenha uma razão importante".

"Depende do que você classifica como importante".

"Youkais invadindo Tokyo é importante; Souta, vovô ou minha mãe sendo seqüestrados por terroristas internacionais é importante; o carro do Johnny Depp quebrando em frente ao nosso templo e nós tendo que hospeda-lo até o conserto acabar é importante. Qualquer coisa fora isso está fora da classificação!"

"Sei... Deixa ver se entendi isso direito... O fim da civilização como a conhecemos e sua família nas mãos de terroristas está no mesmo nível de importância que o carro do Johnny Depp?"

"Ah, Inuyasha, você não entende mesmo as sutilezas da mente de uma garota... Agora fale logo o que eu estou esperando ouvir. Não estou ouvindo gritos lá fora, então não há youkais e você parece muito calmo para alguém ter sido seqüestrado. Até que horas o Johnny ficará no templo?"

"Não tem nenhum Johnny no templo! Ele terá sorte se ainda conseguir se arrastar no caso de passar a menos de dez quilômetros de lá. Eu estou ligando... Desde quando eu preciso de motivo para inspecionar o que é meu?"

"Inuyasha, eu acho bom você não estar se referindo a mim".

"Por que não? Não era você quem chorava pelos cantos pensando que era a Kikyou que eu escolheria para me pertencer para toda a vida?"

"Hm? De onde você tirou essa? Não me diga que andou vendo aquela novela com o vovô novamente".

"..."

"Você andou vendo aquela novela com o vovô novamente!"

"Isso, ria da minha cara, humilhe... Por que não começa a gritar 'osuwari' só para a gente relembrar os velhos tempos? Eu posso até colaborar e me jogar de cara no chão. Acho que o meu sacrifício me tornando humano por sua causa não foi o bastante para você. Tenho que ouvi-la reclamar do meu ramen, dos meus telefonemas e agora do que eu assisto na TV. E você prefere aquele tal de Johnny!"

"Eu já disse que você fica uma gracinha dramático e ciumento?"

"Eu não estou fazendo drama!"

"Oh, não, claro que não. Se bem me lembro, você ficou muito feliz em vir viver aqui quando eu falei sobre os supermercados terem todo o ramen que você for capaz de comer. Eu não reclamo do que você come, apenas me aproveito disso. Você sabe como eu adoro te irritar. Sobre os seus telefonemas, eu não posso ficar feliz em ter que atende-los no meio da minha aula. Agora quanto a TV, francamente... Quem diria que o grande guerreiro que enfrentou o terrível Naraku ficasse com os olhos grudados em uma novela água com açúcar quase chorando porque o idiota do protagonista foi pego com outra pelo seu suposto verdadeiro amor? Se ele não queria ser pego, então que não fosse com ela. Dããã..."

"Pelo visto você anda por dentro dos capítulos da novela".

"Você por acaso esqueceu que me deixar a par dos acontecimentos nos capítulos da última semana foi o motivo 'importante' do telefonema de ontem?"

"..."

"Eu estou te dando dez segundos para me dar um motivo para estar falando com você quando deveria estar na minha sala, assistindo aula de... assistindo aula! É melhor ir começando a pensar porque no final do prazo eu vou desligar e te deixar falando sozinho!"

"Ah, de novo não... E eu achei que nós tivéssemos concordado que você não estava assistindo aula coisa nenhuma".

"Dez".

"Ah, vamos, Kagome, você gosta dos meus telefonemas".

"Nove".

"Se não gostasse desligaria de uma vez ao invés de me dar dez segundos para pensar em uma desculpa".

"Esqueça, eu não vou confirmar isso. Oito".

"Por que seu avô me daria um celular se eu não pudesse ligar para quem eu quisesse? E eu só sei o seu número e o dele. Sabe o que aconteceu da última vez que liguei para o seu avô? Ele passou horas falando sobre como os jovens eram menos maliciosos quando ele era jovem! E eu nem perguntei o que ele estava vestindo como fiz com você semana passada".

"Sete. Eu estou esperando...".

"Acabou o ramen?"

"Eu poderia acreditar nisso, mas não. Lembre-se do que eu disse antes: youkais, terroristas ou Johnny. Seis".

"Quer esquecer esse tal de Johnny? E o que aconteceu com aquele outro... Orlando? Não era ele tendo uma parada respiratória e precisando de ressuscitamento às pressas a emergência de dois dias atrás? Esqueça os terroristas também, mas eu posso encontrar um youkai ou dois se você faz tanta questão".

"Nada feito. Cinco".

"Kagome..."

"Quatro".

"Você não teria coragem de desligar, teria? Tudo bem que você desligou as vinte últimas vezes, mas vinte é seu número de sorte! Eu não posso telefonar só para perguntar se você está bem?"

"E por que eu não estaria bem?"

"Eu não sei. Poderia estar se sentindo doente ou ter sido atacada por algum maníaco..."

"Não há maníacos na minha escola, Inuyasha. Três".

"E o que você me diz daquele tal de Houjo? Ninguém pode sorrir tanto sem estar planejando assassinar alguém!"

"Eu deveria rir disso, mas vou deixar passar. Dois".

"Kagome..."

"Um".

"Eu amo você. Nós somos humanos, mesmo que passemos cem anos juntos, ainda não vai ser tempo suficiente. Você passa as manhãs inteiras ai. Por que não faz as contas e se pergunta quanto tempo ficamos separados todas as semanas?"

"..."

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, você nunca vai deixar de me surpreender".

"Você não desligou".

"Eu não desliguei..."

"Isso quer dizer que havia algo além de youkais, terroristas e o idiota que ia deixar o carro quebrar quando estivesse sozinho em um país estrangeiro, coincidentemente na porta do seu templo, capaz de manter você na linha?"

"Parece que sim, mas isso não quer dizer que pode falar mal do Johnny".

"Feh".

"Fique feliz, Inuyasha, você disse a coisa certa na vigésima primeira tentativa. Agora eu vou voltar para a aula e não prestar atenção naquela explicação importante. Nos vemos em casa?"

"Você disse que não vai prestar atenção? Isso quer dizer que eu tinha razão desde o começo?"

"Está louco se acha que vai me fazer dizer isso".

"É um começo... Pelo menos eu posso fazer uma última pergunta?"

"Pode".

"O que você está vestindo agora?"

"Zero".

-

-

**FIM**


End file.
